


[Podfic] Save Yourself

by DarayFlair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Male Friendship, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Saving the World, shadowhunters are superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair
Summary: I haven't finished reading all the recent Shadowhunter books, but I think this could fit in anywhere for either (books or TV). Basically, parabatai are my favorite thing in the whole world. Like we're talking right up there with the shadow-kissed bond. Also sometimes I think people don't give Alec and Jace enough love (brotp!love) and Simon would be able to see that...Length: 7.26 mins
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, BroTP - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996214) by [DarayFlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair). 



> I came across this post on Pinterest about a professor saying basically Simon's lines to his class. I wanted to send some love and encouragement to my friends (and now the world), and it spoke to me as something that needed to be heard right now. 1000ish words of feels coming at ya! Finding a fandom that fit was tricky because I wanted to stay true to each of the characters in the scene.
> 
> Enjoy and remember to love yourself!

Here is my first podfic!  
  


Please right click and "save link/save as" to download or left click to stream.

**[Save Yourself.wav](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1okQmjORn2lLp3Va-L-uaZ9wtvDoNKeot) **

**[Save Yourself.mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1okQmjORn2lLp3Va-L-uaZ9wtvDoNKeot)  
  
**

If anyone knows how to embed a player onto here please let me know. I can't get it to work. Thanks!  
  
  


10sec gtr solo clip: 'Do You Know Who You Are' by _Atreyu_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Kudos, comments, prompts, and fics are are always welcome!


End file.
